


Make a wish

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Stony - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, villains doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: After a timeout, Tony returns from his journey with the Guardians of the Galaxy to amend his marriage with Steve. A magical stone, a couple of bad guys and a new member of the family will help with that.





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thanks to @HeroSkatman for letting me do this, we have fun and a lot of ideas. Second, also thanks to my cheerleader, the little Iris for helping me with the details. And thanks to the admin of RBB for the opportunity. 
> 
> This story follows certain scenarios, like Avengers 2013, Guardians of the Galaxy 2012 and the animated series, but is not very canonical because I have this disease of experiment and mix the things. Guilty as charged. English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes, usually, I have a beta reader, but I didn’t have the time to catch one -real life sometimes sucks-, be kind with this kitty.

**MAKE A WISH**

* * *

 

  _"I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more."_

**Angelita Lim**

* * *

 

 

The day was sunny and charming, excellent for the return of Ironman after a long season with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Many adventures and a lot of intergalactic science gave Tony Stark enough to say thank you to Peter Quill and come back to his own planet. His Tower was in perfect condition and Friday says a joyful hello when his armor landed as every day in the balcony, walking almost dancing inside. Everything was clean, in its place and the sweet smell of a dinner reached his nose. Home. He was at home. The guilt comes after when his hands were free of the metal and he could see in his left hand the golden spark of his wedding ring. Rough last words were said between him and Steve before he decided took a vacation, or a timeout- from those couple fights. Being Avengers was very difficult if two of them were married and not in the same tune most of the times.

But Tony truly loved Steve.

Explaining this after disappearing with Quill and the others in the Milano was a death sentence in his relationship and the millionaire knew it. So, when walked into the kitchen and saw his quiet husband cooking without looking at him, a sting hurt his chest with the force of thousands of swords. Captain America turned and put the omelet on the dish. Sadness was in their blue eyes, but no trace of anger or something like that. He raised his head to see Stark, watching him while he studied his figure and later, pointing with a strong hand the dish on the kitchen table.

“I made you an omelet. Welcome home.”

“Steve, I… thank you.”

“Coffee is ready.”

Tony couldn’t allow his husband to serve the coffee, he needed do something as the old times when both cooked and laughed together, making the kitchen a disaster or even making love on the same table that was waiting for them. He ran and tried to put some hot strong black coffee, but his nerves betrayed him, and the hot water burned his left hand. A mug crashed on the floor while he squeaked and shook his hand. A gentle one took that red hand. Steve examined the burn and looked in the cabinet the medicine to put on the red skin, always in silence. The brunette man wished to die right there but he still needed to speak with him, tell him how much he still cared.

“Steve…”

“Don’t move, it may hurt.”

“Please, forgive me. I am a moron… I shouldn’t… ouch!”

“Told you.”

“Steve…”

“You are saying my name so many times than before.”

“I…,” Tony gulped, reaching for Roger’s hands and taking a step closer, “Please, forgive me, tell me what to do and I will do it. Let me make it worth it, please.”

“You talked like you cheated.”

“No!” Stark denied, pleading with his eyes, “Never did, never will, Steve. I only… was a fool.”

“Then, why did you leave?”

“Because I am a piece of shit.”

“No, you are an asshole.”

“Is the same.”

“No, there is some shit that is good looking.”

“Holy Newton, Steve, no way,” Steve laughs and Tony feels in heaven, almost crying, “Please…”

“I cry for you, send a message and you ignored it.”

“…”

“And then, one day, you wrote me a letter. By hand. Twenty pages of sorrow.”

“… um…”

“You were with the Guardians of the Galaxy, in the middle of great and more advanced civilizations, but you wrote me a letter as the old times.”

“Are you trying to embarrass me?”

“Is working. And is a distraction. There.”

Tony pouted at the trick and looked down his hand now covered with a white band, soft and gripped with a rounded yellow star that made him smile.

“Do you still have these childish things?”

“Because I have a brat for a husband.”

“Hilarious. Can we kiss now? I want the whole cliché.”

“As you wish.”

The omelet finished somewhere on the floor because they have sex… a lot… until the genius stopped at least his captain because his back hurt very badly for so many hits against almost every single furniture in the kitchen. After so many kisses, love promises and a healthy amount of sex jokes, they rest in their bedroom, watching the evening over New York. Steve kissed those brunette’s locks and sniffled the skin, content of having again the warm and the smell of his very sorrow husband between his arms. Yes, they fought like mad animals the last time together, because Tony insisted in making bigger plans and almost closed the Earth into an iron bubble without no reasonable argument that their earlier battles against every kind of monster and alien.

Quill offered a vacation and Stark took it, no second’s thoughts or remorse, Steve knew it and cursed the Prince of the Spartax Empire until his tears got dried and his shield broke all the walls and windows in the penthouse. Later, he sent a message full of hurt and despair to the Milano, receiving only a dead silence for an answer. Logan told him that he could get him a ship, but Rogers reject it. A wise decision because days later, Friday delivered to him a secret code to open twenty pages, handwriting by Tony Stark himself. The best gift that Steve could get from his unpredictable husband and futurist genius. Words describing how much the millionaire loved him, missed him and wanted to go back but the Guardians had serious problems. Every night the Cap read the letters, as a substitute of his beloved and wait patiently his return.

“I am sorry, Steve.”

“Stop doing that, Tony. I know, and I forgive you.”

“I almost die floating in the dark space without saying you this,” The brunette raised his head from the broad chest, “I love you, always.”

“And I love you, honey. Quit that face, I don’t like it.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

“Just promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Do not ever involve with alien’s things.”

Tony scoffed, smiling after with a long breath. “Okay. I will try.”

“Tony…”

Steve lived long enough with his precious genius to know that such promise won’t last. And he was right. Tony brought with him many gifts from the Guardians and especially, from Peter Quill. One of these presents was a tracer made of Quill’s DNA, to find artifacts crafted by Celestials. Since they collected all those artifacts, the tracer didn’t have any use for Starlord, so he gave it to the brunette as a thank you gift for being with them and help them in the many adventures that they passed. Stark was fascinated with the artifact because it was amazing, and it could help him to build new inventions for his company or some weapons for the Avengers. He went straight to his workshop after say hello to his friends, receive some serious talk and have a good number of hugs.

“My music, Friday.”

“ _Okay, Boss. It’s good to have you back here_.”

The night fell and the Cap must retrieve his husband from the workshop because it was time to nap and have dinner with the rest of the team. Tony couldn’t open because he studied first how it worked and adapted it to things simpler like a bomb or an energy shield. His mind was occupied with the possibilities, so he worked and worked on that many days. Sometimes Clint visited him, offering food or left him arrows to improve. Thor also went to the workshop to be sure that his friend was in good shape and eating properly in Asgardian terms.  One afternoon, the genius discovered that his gift was working again, showing a map from the Earth with a red flashing point over a location near of Yellowstone.

“Dammit, I broke this.”

“ _I don’t think so, Boss_ ,” Replied Friday, “ _There is no signal of malfunctioning from the tracer_.”

“Then why is pointing at Yellowstone?”

“ _Maybe there is a rest of Celestial ship or weapon_.”

“I have to go. If I found a fossil or a can buried there, I swear that I will attach this thing in Dumm-E forever.”

“ _Preparing armor_.”

The trip was quick, and Ironman found his little and curious treasure in the middle of a geyser, a rounded orange-goldish thing not bigger than a fist with the similar structure of an ammonite fossil that made him thought that probably was one of it. His lecture about the artifact was safe but he put that strange rock in a metallic box. Apparently, his treasure was inactive, and he didn’t want to active Tesla knows what, so he took every single precaution before leaving Yellowstone as soon as he landed over the geyser. He was passing Utah Dessert when Friday warning him about the company of Captain Marvel.

“What’s up, Carol?” He called since the comm.

“Steve asked me to look after you.”

“I am safe, thanks, there is no need of mother hen over here.”

“Why did you leave the Tower so fast, then?”

“I was doing some archeological researchers. For fun.”

“Your fun always involves enemies.”

“That is an insult, but I accept it because I don’t want you to punch me.”

Danvers smiles, flying at his side. “Steve is worried about you.”

“Do you know why?”

“Because he thinks that you are going to do something stupid to prove him that you are truly sorry for being a chicken and run with the Guardians.”

“Can I ask you why our marital issues are Avengers knowledge?”

“You know, mom…”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

Later, in the dinner, while Thor was discussing with Clint and Bruce about the advantages of having a giant animal frozen in the kitchen, Steve talks alone with his husband in the corridor because Natasha told them not go further because that night was movie night and the rest of the team didn’t want screams, grunts and love whispers as background sounds of their movie.

“What did you find in Yellowstone?”

“Uh… a rock.”

“Tony.”

“Look, Quill gave me a tracer, okay? But it doesn’t work anymore. This morning that thing was flashing a location on Yellowstone and I decided to fly and see what it would be. I found a rock, maybe is nothing but I wanted to study it. There, I am telling the truth and only the truth, Your Highness.”

The Cap breath and smile, taking Tony’s face between his hands, caressing his cheeks.

“I only want you safe and with me, for instance.”

“Nothing and no one ever will separate me from you,” Stark kissed him, “But you know I am curious.”

“Just… don´t do any stupid.”

“And you stop calling someone to catch me as if I could be some lost puppy.”

“You are my lost kitty.”

“Steve Rogers, you sap.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but we have to go back, they’ve finished talking.”

“Maybe they are hearing us.”

“One day, I am…”

“Ssshh,” This time, Steve kissed him, taking his hand with the golden ring, “Movie night.”

Nothing strange happened later, the genius worked in the orange rock inside a strong container, but his results always were the same: only lectures of low energy, more like a meteoroid than a Celestial artifact. The tracer didn’t show him anything else. It was broken. Bruce watched the rock days after and both men agreed that maybe was a curious formation for a rock but nothing more because Friday never found a core or a piece of high technology hidden inside. Tony even asked Thor to lightning the rock -with all the precautions- but the only thing he obtained was some beautiful tiny lights running all the three pieces and an absurd behavior from the Asgardian, like if he couldn’t see the rock but Tony was used to Odinson’s jokes. With that, he decided to leave the stupid rock of Yellowstone alone and started to do some improves in Barton’s arch.

One night, he tried another method when he talked with Steve about the stars, the meteoroids and how the life started, even with jokes about parenthood coming from nowhere. When the Cap suggested that a new form of life was born when two meteoroids brought to Earth the elements to combine and evolve, the brunette thought it with his apparently useless rock. What if he put the Quill DNA from the tracer on his ammonite rock? He allowed Steve to drag him to bed and sleep a little while until he sensed his husband lost in Morpheus’s realm. Until then, he managed to escape from that strong grip and run to the workshop to make the test. He opened the tracer and put the little capsule with blood and let a few drops fell on the stones, the problem was that the position of his rock didn’t allow the sample blood to run free over the hard texture.

“Friday, open the container.”

“ _Boss_ …”

“Nothing is going to happen, ¿okay? Is only a rock.”

“ _I can move it with…_ ”

“No, the robotic arm is too big, my fingers are better.”

“ _Let me try, Boss.”_

“Friday, open the container, NOW.”

The A.I didn’t want to fight about the precision of the robotic arms working inside of the container because Friday always knew when his creator wished to do something with his own hands. One by one of the reinforced crystal walls dropped until the rock with its little lightning felt the environment for the first time, showing a curious green reflected light. With double gloves and goggles, Tony move the rock a few grades, until he was satisfied and saw the red drops run free in the three sections. The monitors and lectures were the same all the time, a flat line with no signal.

“And I wake up for this?” He asked himself very disappointed.

“I was wondering the same,” Came a voice from the doors.

“Steve! What the fuck?!”

Stark jumped to his feet when he heard the Cap talked to him so abruptly. He pushed a button without care and one of the robotics arms cut the stone by a corner. The little piece fell and rolled almost falling on the corner of the support, but the genius’ hands prevented it and put the little piece in its place, before turning and gave an accusatory look at his husband while he cursed loudly, making the blonde man shook his head, walking inside the workshop.

“You promise me to sleep with me ALL THE NIGHT, Tony.”

“I know but…”

“No buts, leave in peace that rock and come with me, it’s an order.”

“Oh, really?”

Steve put his hands on his waist with a hard stern over the other man. Tony only take his tongue out as a challenge, but he recognized perfectly fine when the Cap was talking seriously.

“Steve, it was your fault I cut my treasure!”

“Bed, now.”

“Make me.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeap.”

Blue eyes sparkled with mischievous intentions. “You asked for it, Anthony Edward Stark.”

“The fucking whole name, no! That’s cheating Steven Grant Rogers!” Was the exclamation before threw away the gloves and goggles because Steve took him like a potato bag on his shoulder with a spank “Ouch! That’s precious you bastard! Friday, close everything.”

“ _Yes, Boss and good night. Good night, Captain Rogers_.”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“I’m gonna kill you!”

“Promises, promises.”

Tony continued kicking until they reached the bedroom, grunting when he was throwing on the bed. He tried to kick again the strong hand on his ankle which made him turn around. The weight of the captain descended on him, moving his hips against the brunette’s butt and let him know how hard he was. Stark only flicked his tongue and pushed himself up, wrestling half in joke, half meaning it with his Cap, laughing as a provocation and later because his tank top disappeared in some point, ripped in two by those desperate hands. Both got naked in record time, their lips crashing and biting with needing and lust. Steve took his husband’s waist to bring him closer, making their hard cocks rubbed together, making both hissed and whispers nonsense. Tony pull down those blonde locks and kissed the Cap, catching him with his legs around the others.

“Are you planning to fuck me now or in the next century?”

“Language.”

“Come on, give me the stupid lube, you are being too slow, beloved.”

“And now are you talking me with honey words?”

“Steve! Don’t ruin the mood!”

 “I am adoring my stubborn husband.”

“Adore me sucking me off.”

“You are the one ruining the mood.”

“Stop talking!”

“You started,” Steve smiled, looking at the window, a falling star was passing by, “Make a wish, babe.”

“Did you know that…?”

“Make a wish.”

“I wish I could give something that no one could match ever.”

“That’s very interesting, tell me…”

“Sshhhh. Sex. Now.”

They got back to their business, Rogers kissing him hard to shut him up, stealing the lube from the brunette hand’s while they exchanged sloppy kisses and hot bites. Tony helped him with the preparation, using the blonde’s shoulders as leverage while fingers explore him with care making him more anxious. Steve smiled in that way that made the brunette shivered and pushed his cock into him hard as they like. Their bodies soon got their pace, moving first slowly to let them runs hands along the wet skin, more harder and quick to reach their first orgasm because if something happened in bed after a discussion, was an exhausting marathon of sex. So, was the first hour of the dawn when they finished, Stark so tired that his very proud husband knew that he won’t wake up until noon.

Maybe the curious thing was that days later, they continued in their sex marathon in every space and room they could get before Barton asked them mercy because Avengers didn’t want more guessing about what could happen on certain couch or chair. Tony only could think that his hungry for Steve was because of their earlier separation and his escape with the Guardians. Between the Cap’s stamina and his lust, both men found peace with satisfaction two weeks after. Just in time, a giant jelly monster fell on Paris and they flew in the Quinjet to fight it, jumping to Madagascar to convince a monkey warrior that his fellow's brothers in Earth weren’t slaves. A group of curious students in Kyoto finished stuck in the middle of a frozen mountain, His Majesty the Queen needs some help and by the end of that month, they took a quick vacation in Hawaii after send back some demons.

“Did you miss all these things?” Asked Nat to Ironman, both taking the sun, “I mean when you were with Starlord and the others.”

“Yes, I missed it, and missed you.”

“Even with the new and amazing advanced technology of the Spartax Empire?”

“Even with that. No one can match my dangerous Russian spy.”

“Flattering.”

“Yes, but with love,” Tony looked at her behind his sunglasses, “I am speaking with true when I say that I am happy to be back. With Steve, with my family.”

“Don’t run again like that, next time you can talk, you know?”

“Cross my heart.”

“Silly.”

Steve seemed more happy and peaceful to Stark’s eyes, they were leaving behind that awful time and another honeymoon wanted to appear in the next days. They ate inside a native cottage, tasting local food. Bruce was looking at his science brother with curiosity, and he wasn’t the only one. Thor also was watching him. The captain noticed this, turning his head to see his precious husband eating so happy, really enjoying the food. Tony wasn’t an eater, not at least as Thor or Wolverine for the matters, but now looked very hungry, smacking Barton’s hand for stealing a piece of meat. Steve exchanged a concern expression with Banner, who coughed to have the genius’ attention.

“You will gain weight if you eat like that, Tony,” He teased, knowing how much Stark appreciated his figure.

“I don’t think so, this is delicious and healthy. Besides, I can go to the gym.”

“But do you remember where it is?” Clint joked, making the team laughed.

“Ha, ha. I still looking sexy, isn’t Steve honey pie?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Do you see?”

“Cap, you are spoiling him.”

“Take it easy, Bruce, he’s happy and that’s all I need.”

The incident was forgotten next week because they have another HYDRA attack and took all their concentration. When everybody returned from SHIELD, tired, dirty, and thinking only in sleep in the first comfortable surface, Tony finished in his workshop trying to fix Steve’s shield. It was a scratch but for the millionaire was like a personal insult, however, his energy was drowned by the battle, so he only could sit in front of his worktable and in a blink, he was sleeping like a baby. His husband went down looking for him, smiling at the scenario and asking Friday a picture of his tired brunette.

_“Captain, I should say something.”_

“What it is, Friday?”

“ _I got a lecture from the rock found in Yellowstone.”_

“The… what did you read?”

_“It was just a quick pulse, but it had a strange wave sound.”_

“The rock was trying to communicate with some else? With something else?”

_“I am not very sure, Captain. I tried to understand the pulse but since it was short to have a long spectrum to read on it, I only can guess.”_

“Give me your best shot, Friday.”

_“The rock was in the middle of the geyser, covered by the volcanic mantle, zero contact with the environment. When Mr. Stark opened the container and cut the rock, it had its first exposition at the common air and other elements, and with Quill’s blood plus Thor’s lightning, could mix all these factors and be reactivated once again.”_

“But that isn’t all, am I right?”

_“Unfortunately, not, Captain Rogers. The same lecture was found in Mr. Stark.”_

“By exposition?”

“ _Probably. I am not sure, but I didn’t want to tell him because maybe is just something temporal or harmless and the Boss could do another stupid thing if he has known this.”_

“Thank you for watching him like this, Friday. And tell me about this incident.”

_“As I said, maybe is only the last remains of energy from the rock like others, I don’t want to ruin your reconciliation, Captain. If I found more clues or worthy information, I’ll call you in the act.”_

“I will have both eyes on Tony, once again, thank you Friday. Now, I am going to carry my tired husband to our bed.”

_“Good night, Captain Rogers.”_

“Good night, Friday.”

Steve trusted on Friday enough to forget about the night talk the next days while the Avengers were busy tracking some random apparitions around the globe. Some people described them as a metal monster, another as a black demon and the most realistic, as a talking machine-like cinema robot. Bruce Banner believed that was nothing but a student joke, Natasha couldn’t find anything on the web or deeper. They talked with the rest of the team, but no one could see the figure or have a decent evidence of it. One day during breakfast, Barton made the Cap remembered his conversation with Friday when he talked about the sickness morning of Tony, joking about the unusual appetite that they witness long time ago. The genius still was eating like no tomorrow without gaining a single pound, and surprising, he was sleeping more than days before.

“Sweetheart,” Rogers called hours after in their bedroom, “Can I talk with you for a minute?”

“Depends if it’s only for breaking MI6 intranet or you want afternoon sex.”

“… I would like that you have some studies…”

“Steve, beloved, my Winghead, I own some titles.”

“Not that kind… medical analysis.”

The brunette rolls his eyes. “Don’t let Clint worried you. I am perfectly fine. Like a rock.”

“Precisely. I wish you could let Friday run some test on you.”

“Steve?” Tony arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, “Is there something that you are not telling me?”

The blonde man put his hands on his waist and looked around as if one object in the bedroom could speak for him. But neither the lamp, the pillow, the photographs or the miniature toy version of themselves had the answer.

“You were exposed to the remaining energy of your Yellowstone rock and Friday thinks that maybe it is causing you this sickness.”

“Wow, really, wow. Have you both been speaking on my back?”

“Tony, this isn’t the time.”

“I am not sick or suffering from cancer if I know you, Capsicle.”

“Just let Friday do the test, okay?”

“Right now?”

“Better than later.”

Tony chuckled but he walked outside the bedroom. “By the way, I put the rock far away from the Tower and safe from anything.”

“I know.”

“How? It was supposed to be a secret!”

“You can’t have secrets with your husband, Shellhead.”

“Of course, I can, that was written in the prenuptial contract.”

“There is no prenuptial contract!”

Steve and Tony laughed, reaching the workshop and calling Friday to do the analysis for the mental health of both men. The genius took away his clothes, making the other grunted and crossed his arms with a serious expression.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“It was because, after these stupid ideas of yours, we are going to have sex for compensation.”

“For you being a seductive man, sometimes I don’t know if I am turned on or angry.”

“Both are good if the little Stevie say hi.”

“Get on the bench now.”

“Sir, yes sir!”

Once the genius lay down, Friday immediately started all the analysis while the Cap only watched in silence with his heart beating hard. He didn’t want any bad news, not now or ever. One of the screens showed the middle part and Steve frowned with concern. He wasn’t alone, Tony noticed that and stand up making a sign for Friday while he dressed back, forgetting the sex compensation.

“What in the name of…”

“Friday?”

_“It’s alive.”_

“I have a xenomorph in my body!”

“Tony, this is not the right time to make that kind of jokes.”

“Steve, I have an alien bean in my body!”

_“Boss,”_ Friday interrupted, “ _I_ _s not an alien bean… is human. A zygote.”_

“What?” Both men opened his eyes as big as they can.

_“Congratulations, Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, you’re pregnant… seems so.”_

Even if the millionaire wanted to deny what he was seeing, he couldn’t. The screen was speaking the truth, a little life form was inside of a cocoon formed in his body, with dendrites attached to his guts and for the matters, being comfortable happy without no apparent signs of malformations or alien form.

“Wow, who is the lucky girl?” Asked a surprised Bruce, walking into the workshop.

“What are you doing here?” Stark turn on his heels when he saw him.

“You are yelling so much that everybody is worried in the kitchen. So, they send me to investigate.”

“Brucie! Please tell me that isn’t a human bean.”

“Tony…” The doctor approached at the screen, moving his glasses and taking his time to say his opinion, “The cocoon is geometrical in its form, so there is no sign of mutations, maybe is invading space but looks like a female pregnancy. Who is…?”

Steve pointed at his husband and Banner almost dropped his glasses.

“What?”

“Yes! … wait… What? I am not pregnant! I am a man!”

“Tony, you are being hysterical”

“Steve, you are very calm.”

“Well, if I can help the Cap,” Bruce caressed his chin, “I don’t see real problems, the cocoon is giving everything the baby will need. I am not expert in this area, but everything is in its place except the part of the mommy”

“You say the word! Oh, my neutrons!”

“Tony, calm please.”

“I am a man!”

“I can confirm that,” Steve smiled.

“I can’t be pregnant! Is there anybody listening to me?”

“How this happen?” Asked Bruce to the blonde man.

“The story begins when Tony and I have…”

“That isn’t what Bruce asking, you moron,” Tony scolded and looked at his friend, “My Yellowstone rock have magical powers and put this inside me.”

“I put this inside you.” Rogers cleared, trying his best to not laugh at his husband’s face.

“Whoa, whoa, why are talking about sex in the workshop?” Clint appeared with Natasha and Thor.

“Tony is pregnant,” Announced Steve and he smiled very proudly of himself for some reasons.

“WHAT?”

“I watched you, my good friend, and I can’t hallucinate about the new form of life that you are bearing,” Thor explained very calm. Tony gasped.

“You what?”

“Man, I am going to lose my whole check,” Barton shook his head.

“I told you,” The Russian spy smiled.

“One fucking moment. Everybody knew this, but no one had the kindness of telling me? Not even my stupid-I-don’t-why happy husband?”

Steve walked and hugged Tony with a chaste kiss.

“You are pregnant.”

“Oh my God! You say the words!”

“Clint, shut up!”

_“If the Avengers excuse me, I agreed with Doctor Banner and Thor, there is no sign of danger, mutation or internal damage on the cocoon and Mr. Stark. The baby looks fine and healthy,”_ Friday spoke to them.

“Oh my… she said the word!”

“Clint!”

“Tony, the mouse ate your tongue,” Natasha joked.

“… it’s impossible.”

“Come on, Tony, you are gonna be a beautiful mommy.”

“Clint, if you say those words one more time, I’m gonna be a killer mommy.”

The Cap laughed and kiss Stark’s cheek. “Team, I need a moment to speak alone with my husband.”

“Congratulations,” Thor smiled and pull with him the archer, “We will leave you alone.”

“Breath, Tony.”

“Very funny, Bruce. Go away.”

Natasha gave the genius a strong hug with kissed in both cheeks before leaving with Banner. The captain did the same once they were alone in the workshop. One of Steve’s hands travels to his husband’s belly, while he looked at the screen with the cocoon.

“Don’t worry, Tony, if you didn’t want it, I am with you.”

“That is pretty sweet but horribly unnecessary.”

“I only want you happy, safe, and in love with me.”

“Yeah, is the goal but now I have a Junior in me thanks to a stupid rock.”

“It will change something between us?”

“Besides the fact that I am going to be a living balloon, not much,” Tony put his hands on his face, “Steve, I can´t do it, what if…?”

“You are not thinking that,” He hugged the other by his waist, “We have Bruce, Friday and I can talk with Reed or Susan for more support or…”

Tony smiled when he heard Steve talked like that, making plans and having precautions as the soldier he was.

“Okay, I understand. Thank you, honey pie…. And I will make you pay for this in the future.”

“I accept my fate.”

“For the bones of Marie Curie, I am pregnant.”

“And without any mission, until the baby is born.”

“What? No way, Steve, I…,” Stark growled for the look he received, “Sir, yes, sir.”

“Wow, you are taking my orders at least. Good boy.”

“Hilarious. Why are you not afraid?”

“I am afraid, and happy, and terrified, and I love you more.”

“We are going to be parents, Steve.”

“We are.”

“Oh, my…”

Steve caressed Tony’s belly, smiling. “You always have the ability of amazed me. Always.”

“Well… I am Tony Stark. The marvelous tricks are my hidden card.”

“Now let’s go back to the kitchen or Clint will die.”

“I will pay to foresee that.”

“Tony.”

“Stupid bird.”

“Come on, mommy.”

“Steve! You…”

They have a wonderful dinner with the team, leaving the jokes for a moment to plan very well all the things to come. Stark studied again the three pieces rock to make sure it won’t interfere with his baby growing inside him, but this time Friday and he didn’t have any lecture or sign of energy. He hid the rock deep in his vault far away and later talked with Banner about his condition. Steve always had at his side, with a new face, a very protective, territorial husband taking care of the genius needs. Pleasant days came, while Tony’s belly continues growing slowly but determinate. The couple found the support of the Avengers useful when that strange ghost machine appeared once again. Even Hulk take care of the brunette when Captain America needed to rescue the world.

“… and Clint lost for the hundred time his aid hearings.”

“That didn’t surprise me, he keeps his head on his neck thanks to the grace of the universe.”

“You are mean, Tony.”

“Oh, come on, Steve, we both know is true.”

Steve denied with a smile, he recently arrived and the first thing he did after changing clothes was checked his husband, resting on the couch He kneeled in front of him, pulling up the shirt until he revealed that rounded belly. They couldn’t know what sex the baby was because the cocoon grew thick enough to read anything, but they could hear and be sure with other methods about their baby to be sure about the development or any sign of disease caused for the Arc Reactor, but again, nothing appeared or could be read. Blood’s tests, DNA tests… every single day the millionaire checked himself while his husband was missing with their team, sometimes not telling the captain about it. Even though Stark was a man with a baby in his body, everything was okay.

“I look like a balloon, don’t tell me more,” Tony accused when Roger´s hands caressed his belly.

“You are beautiful, and very lucky because you didn’t have all the symptoms for a normal pregnancy.”

“That could be a disaster.”

“Because if in your normal state you are a brat, pregnant…” Steve whistled and chuckled, “The Avengers will disappear.”

“Not that much, thank you. But maybe is very close to the truth.”

With a broad smile, Steve kissed his belly’s husband, happy and content as the brunet who watched this feeling overwhelming. He never in his life thought that he could be a father, well, he even imagined being married to Captain America. But now he had a husband, and very soon a child. However, these thoughts were replaced with something else. Maybe he was in some kind of forced retire but his mind never rested. Tony put a hand on the blonde’s head to get his attention.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

“Steve.”

“What is it, honey?”

“I have something to tell you… no, isn’t about the baby.”

“Speak.”

“I… I trace the routes of that robot ghost.”

“Tony, we talked about this…”

“Listen to me!” The genius pleaded, raising a hand, “That thing has a patron, it’s moving following the electromagnetic lines of the Earth’s shield.”

Steve breath deep. “Okay, what is your theory?”

“If the ghost is moving like that, is because is searching for something that reacts with our electromagnetic shield. The good thing is the ghost doesn’t know where it is.”

“Neither we do.”

“Not at all.” Tony watched his husband with a serious expression and patting his belly.

“No,” The Cap growled with a frown, “No.”

“Maybe isn’t the baby, Steve, but the rock that could make the miracle.”

“I am going to take you to a better secure place.”

“This Tower is better than any other place.”

“Then I am going to call the whole team.”

“Because of me? Of us?”

“Yes.”

The brunet laughed and reach out his hands to hug Rogers. “I am honored but the ghost is the main objective, Steve. It didn’t attack anyone or anything yet, but soon, when it complete all the lines without success, we will see what is capable to do and if my calculus is correct, which always has been, the ghost probably has the power of a nuclear warhead.”

“You have been disobeying be all this time.”

“You have been fighting without me. This baby will need you because I am a disaster. Don’t pout and looked at me like that. I have to protect my husband and father of this child.”

“Nat and Clint have been helping you, haven’t they?”

“Ops.”

“I am not surprised.”

“You are mad.”

“No,” Steve kissed that belly again, “Worried. Very much.”

“Steve, Steve, the ghost has to be stopped. Carol can help you, she has the abilities to feel the level of energy I recorded from the apparitions. Besides,” the genius smiled, “I made an armor for any crisis while this state.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. You built a new pregnancy version of your Marks.”

“I was bored, okay? And no ghost, Kree or any is going to put a hand on my baby.”

“Just to be calm and don’t panic, can I see it?”

Tony was about to answer when a red alarm sounded in the Tower, a blue screen appeared in front of them, showing a knowing figure floating over a forest.

“Loki,” Both said.

“ _He is entering to Yellowstone Reserve_ ,” Friday announced.

They exchanged a look before Steve called the Avengers and took the Quinjet to reach the Trickster. Meanwhile, Tony walked as fast as he could to his workshop, he opened the doors and prepared his new armor but the fact that Loki showed like that in Yellowstone obliged him to change of interest, searching for his monitors and typed some instructions quickly before almost scream when a figure appeared from nowhere at his side. Tribal painting on the dark skin relaxed him, before feeling again worried.

“Fesi, what are you doing here?”

“I come for you, this place is no safe anymore.”

“But my armor…”

“There is no time,” Eden Fesi approached to the millionaire and grab his left arm, “Let’s go.”

“Wait…!”

They vanished. A dim light made Tony’s eyes flutter and adjust to the poor illumination. When Fesi released him, he noticed that he brought him to his hidden place, hundreds of meters below the surface in Area 51. Right in front of the vault where he previously put the Yellowstone rock.

“Why… what…?”

“It will be better,” Fesi answered, pointing at the crystal chamber next to the vault, “Inside.”

“No way, first you have to…”

“A dangerous sorcerer has come to Earth searching for your stone, but he is not the problem.”

“The ghost robot.”

“We already know him. We fought him not long ago.”

“Are you kidding me, right?”

“You found a treasure. Please, go inside now. The ghost is coming.”

“Wait, wait,” Tony needed to know, “Steve send you?”

Fesi nodded.

“Is he okay?”

“Inside, now.”

In other circumstances, Stark would have disobeyed or cheated, but with his baby vulnerable to any attack, he decided to go inside the chamber. Was one of his best inventions, capable of resisting almost any kind of energy or magic, and now he needs it, turning on the controls to talk with Friday and Steve. Manifold started to block the chamber and the vault with his powers, creating an invisible distorting shield around it, he waited for something while the genius started again to type commands to prevent any intrusion in his deep hiding place, ordering Friday to send a message to Steve. He needed to know where he was and what was going on with Loki.

“For the love of…!”

Finally, the ghost robot made his entrance, breaking all the security programs and traps existed in Area 51, but more, in that level where he was. And he understood Fesi at that moment. The figure was known for him.

 

“Aleph…”

 

The robot couldn’t hear him because the shield and the double walls of his chamber, but Tony could.

**“Where is the Cosmic Seed?”**

Manifold attacked without words, sending a wave of energy attempting to break the space and time of Aleph but it rejected so easily, flying so fast against the mutant that Fesi was thrown with force on the iron wall beside him. The metal broke, the body of Manifold made a hole where he disappeared, leaving the brunet alone with the robot, which started to scan the area. One of Tony’s hands covered his rounded belly, the baby was moving, probably in distress because there was an enemy trying to figure out how to break the shield. Another wave pushed Aleph, this time the robot broke the iron wall and almost get lost in what could be the natural rock surrounding that level. Friday said something, but the genius didn’t hear it.

“Stark, send…”

Too late, the robot appeared from nowhere and took Manifold by his neck and raised from the floor.

**“This is your last chance to speak, lower form of carbon, where is the Cosmic Seed?”**

“HERE IS YOUR LOWER FORM OF CARBON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

A relief ran through Stark’s body when Hulk and Hawkeye landing on Aleph, rescuing Fesi from its grasp. Two green powerful fists hitting so hard that he almost thought that his strong Avenger could dig the floor. But his eyes forgot them when he saw a blue shield turning fast in the air, following by a blue uniform that put tears on his face. Captain Marvel landed with Captain America.

“Steve!”

Manifold opened his shield for the Cap, who ran until he had in his arms his husband and baby.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, Fesi helped me. Steve…”

“Loki is helping Aleph, this isn’t over. He made that damn robot stronger than before.”

“Fucking quarks.”

“Curse later, I need you to activate the emergency ship. I asked Friday to send a message to the Guardians. Go with them.”

Tony froze. “W-What…?”

“Tony, sweetheart, pay attention,” Steve held him by his shoulders, “Loki said that our baby has the Cosmic Seed, I don’t know what in the hell is, but Aleph will kill our child if it could. We can stop both here on Earth while you escape with the Guardians. Quill must know how to save our baby, how to take from him the Cosmic Seed.”

“Steve, the Cosmic Seed is the Yellowstone rock, not our baby.”

The blonde man shook his head. “That isn’t what Loki said.”

“But I know. Our baby…”

“WATCH OUT!” Screamed Barton.

Manifold closed the shield in time when Carol shot Aleph brutally, all the place trembled with another blast coming from a scepter. Loki was there, followed by the rest of the Avengers. The Trickster smiled when he spotted Steve and Tony, whispering ancient words. Hulk jumped and hit him before finished his spells, but the sorcerer vanished. Aleph raised, having the opportunity to see the two chambers, the vault and the other where two men were trying to figure out how to escape from them. With all the team attacking both enemies, the captain had the time to take his husband between his hands and run before Loki or Aleph could see them, helped by their friends and taking a secure elevator that Friday opened and protected with an energy shield. The robot hit the vault, breaking his iron walls and revealing his content, equally broken. The orange-goldish rock was now an ordinary stone which the robot took once he avoided Captain Marvel and Cannonball. Loki snorted when the robot destroyed the rock until it finished as ashes. He knew something and raised high his head, pointing his scepter to the high ceiling.

“They are escaping, Aleph. With the Cosmic Seed.”

**“Not if I am Aleph.”**

An explosion chased the elevator to the level where a spaceship was ready to fly. The Avengers fought Aleph along with Ex Nihilo and his sister, Abyss in Mars and later in Earth where the two cosmic entities tried to erase the Humankind. In that time, Aleph wasn’t so strong like now, Loki had put on the machine magic and power in exchange to locate the Cosmic Seed, with that power -the power of to give or create life- Aleph could reborn his evil children. Those were the thoughts of the millionaire while they hugged Steve’s neck, running fast to the ship. But if they already had left the Cosmic Seed in the vault, why the robot was hunting them? He jumped in the blonde’s arms when he listened to his curse. Loki was in front of them, kept them off the ship.

“I excuse myself for being so rude, but I need that Cosmic Seed.”

“You touched him, I will kill you!” Growled Steve, frowning. His jaw tensed.

“The Cosmic Seed was right down there, you stupid!” Tony tried, not convinced at all of one disturbing thought.

“Oh, my bad, but the rock was useless once it found a new recipient to live.”

Steve’s hands tensed on his husband. “You are lying as usual.”

“Captain, please, you can give me your partner now or Aleph will cut his belly and take the baby. The choice is yours.”

**“No lower form of life is going to taunt Aleph.”**

“Too late!” Loki cackled.

“GET DOWN YOU FOOLS!”

Wolverine jumped from a second explosion, nailing his claws on the robot’s back, both twisting furiously around the ship. Loki denied and shot a magic ray against the two men, but Roger’s shield saved them from the hit.

“Hold tight on me!” Steve ordered.

“Let me call my armor!”

“No! Is what Loki wants! Don’t you see it? He has control over machines!”

Tony felt tears in his eyes. Manifold brought the team safe from the fire, everybody running and trying his best to let them escape. He couldn´t fight with them. He couldn’t save them. Helped them.

“What are you waiting for?” Black Widow screamed, shooting at the Trickster, “The Summer?”

An exit path was made for them thanks to his friends, Steve had no second thoughts and run while Tony protected his belly with the shield. The small but new version of the Quinjet started engines when they reached it, leaving the team behind as soon the ship come out from the ground and flew to space. The black view with a distant sunlight appeared quickly, for the relief of Captain America who turned to his pale husband.

“Darling, are you okay?”

“Yes… is only…”

“The Guardians are coming, no one is going to harm you both, not in my watch.”

“You are hurt,” The genius pointed at Steve’s right shoulder.

“Is nothing.”

“Is everything, let me check that.”

“First, let check the baby. The flight could do something on him.”

“I am fine, a little dizzy for the run but the rest of me and our child is fine, remember that I am a strong man with a stupid magic working on me to save the baby. Please, I need to see that cut. You owned me that for stole this ship without my consent.”

Steve smiled. “You fool.”

“Please.”

The blonde man put on the autopilot and stand up to walk to Stark. He hugged him tight, making circles on his back.

“Sshh, babe, we are safe.”

“I… is a bad time to say that I am not comfortable with seeing again the Guardians?”

“Uh? Why” Steve blinked.

“Well, you and me… Quill…”

“Tony, I thought we cleared that.”

“Yes, but…”

“No, but,” The captain put a finger on the brunet’s lips, “My family is first, above all misunderstood and craving husband,” He whispered, resting his forehead on the other.

“Silly.”

“Relax, honey. We are now far away from them.”

They walked to the medical room where Stark healed all the cuts and bruises of his husband, talking calmer and focus. With a good velocity, they will reach the Milano in a few hours once they caught the jump portal, not very far from the Van Halen’s belt. Clothes changed, full stomachs and a little nap did marvelously on the couple. Steve was the first in woke up, inspecting the main controls and be sure that they were in the right coordinates. Tony joined him minutes later. They didn’t catch any messages from the Earth but the Milano, Rocket greeted them, explaining that everything was ongoing and making a joke about the genius manhood. The Cap laughed and walked with him to a corridor to continue resting, he wasn’t sure what they will be doing in the next days, so the best for his family was relaxed the mostly time. Stark typed a wall and the floors, walls, and ceiling changing with a holographic projection of their penthouse in the Tower at night.

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” Whispered Steve, amazed.

“Mm.”

“You are very quiet, Tony.”

“I was thinking that I didn’t put in this ship a pizza machine.”

“Oh, is an interstellar emergency.”

“Yeah.”

Steve stepped behind the brunet and kissed his neck, hugged his belly and looking the false New York city night at their side. “You know? I was thinking too.”

“Really? By Einstein’s mustache, what were you thinking?”

“In that day when I asked you to wish something?”

“When we fucked like rabbits?”

“… yes.”

“Mmmm, I said: ‘I wish I could give something that no one could match ever’, something like that.”

“And you did it,” The blonde man patted briefly the rounded belly, “You did.”

“Because I am Tony Stark.”

“For a short moment, I thought you’ll say that because you were Batman.”

“Wrong sidewalk, sweet pie. Now feed me again because this baby has the hunger of a supermassive black hole.”

 

 

_THUMP_.

 

 

“Did you hear that?” Steve asked.

 

 

_THUMP._

_SCRATCH._

 

 

“I heard that!” Tony gulped.

 

 

_THUMP._

_SCRATCH._

_THUMP. THUMP._

_SCRATCH. CHING._

 

 

“What in the name of God…?”

“Steve, this is not happening… this is not happening.”

 

 

They stopped in the corner of that corridor, looking back where the sounds were coming from. Neither of two tried to move, breathing slowly while the noises ceased for a brief. A heavy silence dropped on them. The red lights for an intrusion illuminated walls and ceilings then, changing the holographic view for the real one, with the growing sound of something creeping. Steve hold tight the genius who shivered without being capable of taking off his eyes from the opposite corner where a shadow appeared.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Aleph was there._

 

“Tony, do you have any Guardians’ stuff in here?” The captain whispered.

“… yes.”

“A space suit?”

“Yes.”

“Then go. Go. Go. Go.”

“ _Hey, Captain Rogers! Rocket’s here. We have your coordinates. I hope Stark has something for me, like an Arc Reactor or like that_. _Reaching you in less than a minute_.” The voice of the raccoon on the controls made Tony opened his eyes.

“Steve, no, trust me.”

“Tony…”

“Trust this on me. I have an idea.”

Aleph turned in the corner, the robot was limping, all its structure was fuming. Some of its parts were damaged.

**“I will have the Cosmic Seed, primitive animals.”**

“You son of…”

“Steve, come, come,” The brunet hauled him to the main room where the flight controls were. Aleph was weak, discarded parts. If he was guessing right, their team jailed Loki and with that, the dark robot lost his powers but not his tenacity, “Come, Aleph, I am waiting for you!”

“Tony!”

“Keep holding me, Steve. Let your baby knows that his father is protecting him.”

**“A lower form made of carbon mustn’t have the right to hold such a treasure.”**

“Well, come and get it, fucking robot.”

They entered the main room, with Aleph limping and pointing at them with blasters. Rogers was tensed, ready to push back his husband and fight with the monster. He looked at the genius who was typing on the controls once they hit it. Hidden walls closed, between the robot and the men, enclosing them. The ship changed for Steve’s surprised.

“What…?”

“Rocket, Rocket, are you listening to me?”

_“Clear and high, Stark! We have you in my sight!”_

“I need a favor, don’t ask.”

_“Um… okay?”_

“Shoot the back part of the ship when I said so.”

_“You wanted to shoot what?”_

“No questions!”

Intelligible murmurs were heard and later the voice of Starlord was on the comm. “Are you crazy?”

“Ask later, stupid hybrid!” Tony shouted angrily, Aleph was hitting hard the walls.

_“Ok… Rocket?”_

_“I am ready!”_

“Tony… will it work?”

“I am your fucking genius, Stevie. This will work. Hold me tight! Rocket!” Stark breathed deep, “In three, two… one! Now!”

The spaceship broke in two when the main room was transformed into an emergency capsule. Aleph hauled and shot but the Milano was over it first. Cannons destroyed the remaining ship within the robot with a joyful shout from the brunet. Steve was speechless and later, kissed hard Tony.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again.”

“Sorry, babe.”

“Aleph was truly destroyed?”

“In its state, of course, but, if it is not… I highly doubt that it could do something besides floating in the cold outer space.”

_“Stark! Are you okay?”_

This time, Steve was the one who answered. “Yes, we are fine, thank you, Quill.”

_“Oh… hi, Captain. Sir.”_

The Milano rescued the emergency capsule, taking the couple inside and greeting them. Rocket whistled at the view of Stark’s pregnancy.

“Whoa, Stark seems yesterday when you had straight lines in your body.”

“Rocket, don´t be rude.” Gamora complained, “Captain America, I am sorry.”

“It’s okay. Thanks to the Guardians for helping us.”

After check Tony and the baby in the cocoon, they traveled to a safe planet where they could rest and ask later about the Cosmic Seed once they talked long about all the thing that happened since the genius returned to his home planet.

“When Captain Marvel sent us the message, Rocket crafted another tracer and we confirmed that a Celestial artifact was lost in Earth but then the signal was lost,” Explained Quill to them, “Now, we understand why.”

“The baby?” Tony asked.

“Yes, because the baby was made with the power of the Cosmic Seed by the single and quick second when you touched it, the rock chose to leave this container and move inside your baby, that’s the reason the cocoon didn’t show more than superficial signs of life.”

“But… what is going to happen to our child? Steve inquired.

“We asked serious and reliable people, and they said to us that once your baby has the age to be strong enough, we can request the Cosmic Seed from the child.”

“How?”

“Well, Tony, the Cosmic Seed has a conscious, if your baby can tell it that its next container is ready for it, the Cosmic Seed will come out as a new orange rock as you saw it without harm the baby.”

“Are you sure?” The captain was holding again his husband.

“I promise you as long I am Starlord.”

“Which is not a very strong word,” Drax joked.

They laughed at Quill’s face. Tony looked at Steve and back at the Guardians.

“The baby needs to be born here, am I right?”

“Am… I am sorry, Tony. They need to see that the Cosmic Seed will be sealed in your child’s body until she or he had the will to tame it. Is an energy capable of creating new forms of life or even universes, of course, this power has to be guarded.”

“Now we need to check the Milano,” Rocket talked suddenly, pulling Groot and Quill, “You two can rest, these rooms are very nice and comfortable.”

Quill was about to ask why the abrupt behavior but Gamora made a finger movement and all the Guardians left the couple alone. Tony was visibly unhappy, contrary to Steve who was very calm. The blonde man left the other’s chin when he saw his sad eyes.

“Tony?”

“You are mad, aren’t you? After I run like a coward with them and now… we are going to spend time with the Guardians again.”

Steve smile and took both shaking hands. “My love, we survive a crazy robot and an immortal sorcerer… and a spaceship explosion. And you were thinking about that?”

“You never said me what do you think about Quill.”

“And it is necessary now?”

“… maybe?”

“Tony,” Steve chuckled, “He is an idiot but a good one. He already asked me for my forgiveness.”

“Really?”

“When you were sleeping.”

“For what?”

“For exposed you at the Cosmic Seed, the tracer, and those things.”

“And what did you say?”

“That the next time he stole my husband, the Spartax Empire will lose his Prince.”

“In theory that would worry me, but I am horny for unknown reasons.”

“We are in a strange planet, Tony. We can’t…”

 

They could.

 

Danvers sent a message days later, confirming that they captured and locked the Trickster. Loki had managed to pull a spell on the Cosmic Seed to block it from any being with the ability of sense or feel its powerful magic, until Tony moved it from its hide in Yellowstone, causing the apparitions of a resurrected Aleph which it was working for him and later, Loki himself. Thor took him to Asgard and everything was normal. Maybe Area 51 will need some repairs but nothing less. Tony talked with the others when the Healers gave him a magic mirror to do so, joking that he was Bella and the Avengers his greedy relatives. In a beautiful golden morning, the baby was born. Steve was thankful with the Healers because his precious husband didn’t have any pain or scar from the birth. Supreme and advanced civilizations, thank you very much. He received in his arms a little bundle moving a little with tiny noises.

“Captain Rogers, I present you this little girl as your rightful daughter and first born,” Say one of the Healers.

“How is my husband?”

“Sleeping. He will be awake in a couple of minutes. Bearing a child with the Cosmic Seed drowned all his energy even he never talked about that.”

“Welcome to my world. Thank you so much.”

Steve looked at his baby girl. She was beautiful, pink and a joyful one. Her little strands of hair were blonde as him but curled, with that blue eyes that he recognized very well. The baby yawned and made a bubble, shaking her little and chubby arms.

“Hello there, my baby girl. I am your dad. Welcome to this life,” He greeted with teary eyes, “You was born in the middle of a fantastic tale that I will tell you every night. You are so special, baby, so special.”

“Every night? Are you planning to traumatize our daughter, Capsicle?”

“Tony! What are you doing on your feet?”

“I sleep enough, I want my family back with me if you care.”

“Come here and let me kiss you. I want the whole cliché.”

“You can’t repeat my words, Steve. Don’t teach our little girl such bad manners.”

Tony sat next to Steve, kissing him. He took his baby in his arms, swinging a little while the captain watched him with a happy smile.

“We have a daughter,” Steve whispered, “Our family has a new member.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy. But a chubby pink one. What will be her name?”

“Sarah? Mary?”

“No mother’s name. A new one because she is too special to have an old name.”

“Hey.”

“Emma.”

“Emma?”

“Emma Stark Rogers. Sounds pretty and fancy.”

Steve rolled his eyes until the whole Avenger’s team could hear the options, no name will be written. He hugged the brunet and his baby, she was sleeping peacefully between his daddy's arms. Tony smiled at her sight. They will travel again in the Milano, back to Earth. They will have a welcome party, a baby party. They will raise his daughter until one day she will make screamed Clint because she was growing flowers in the living room, giggling and saying about having tickles in her little fingers. They will protect her from any villain who tried to kidnap his princess, hurt her. They will cry when she spoke her first words or painted Hulk in colors. They will have a life that they would never imagine it.

And they will be happy.

 

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Aleph was a robot which "brought to life" two seeds: Ex Nihilo and his sister, Abyss. Aleph was powerful and very cold in that time, he had the same perspective that Kang or Ultimate Reed Richards about what the universe should be. Now, Aleph is also a concept that Jorge Luis Borges -a Argentinian writter-, put in a novel with the same name "The Aleph", a singularity eye where anyone can see the universe in the past, present and future. Both, Aleph the robot and the novel use these ideas and is funny that the first was a artificial life, exactly as the artifac in the novel. 
> 
> *drops the mic*


End file.
